kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodland faery
Woodland faeries are a race of fairies that live in the woods of the world, often within the Old Woods. This race appears to go by several names, including 'fairy', 'faery', Fairie, among others. Background The woodland faeries of the Old Wood view time in aeons rather than years.Kingdom of Sorrow They are an immortal race.KQTFC, 74 The denizens of Fairie are jealous of their privacy, only allowing those to see them if they intend them to. The inhabitants of Fairie are unpredictable and easily offended. Anyone who entreats them for a boon must be careful not to offend them.KQTFC, 73 The light of the Fairie brightens the forests they live in, without the light the forests seem dark and threatening.KQTFC, 75 The faeries can be cruel and kind, generous and mean, fair and intolerant, and unpredictable--always capricious and unpredictable.KQSNW, 161 The faeries always live forever in the same place, and cannot leave the Wood, at least for very long.KOS, 55 Some of the males of the race look like young boys of thirteen to fourteen.KoS, pg Others have pointed greenish beards with arched eyebrows.TFC, pg73 The females of the faeryfolk often appear as young girls of perhaps twelve or thirteen years. Anyone who took a second glance was bound to notice the green highlights that streaked their hair and their startling bright inhuman eyes.SNW, pg This has been described as being bright silver like the moon.TFC, pg Other faeries have raven-black hair. They are members of the Fairie.KQTFC, pg Faeryfolk though often deceitful are never truly untruthful. A faery might conceal the truth with a clever tongue.KOS, 4 Faeries were not evil creatures, but they were not necessarily truthful, nor did they hold much goodwill toward humankind. Faeries were more likely to mislead a human from the path in the woods rather than show him a straight road to their woodland palace. It was safest to never cross their paths, and to only speak softly to them, for faeries were said to be easily insulted. An insulted faery was a dangerous enemy for a human to have. It was best to stay clear of them entirely.KOS, 28 The faeries are bright figures clad in garments of silk and cloth-of-gold.TFC, 70 The faeries have bright green blood, bare tracings of green veins can be seen through their skinKOS, 1. The faeries are tall and thin, they have pointed ears, and are able to move them like the ears of horses.KOS, 58 They are all tall, all slender, all with faces of exquisite, otherworldly beauty. They speak in light and lilting tones, and have their own language.TFC, 70 Time is often odd when spent in the presence of faeries. More time can pass than it seems while in their presence.SNW, 168 When a faery dies she becomes burdened by frost, appearing as if merely asleep.KOS, 7 The color of their eyes fade to white in death.KOS, 6 Woodland faeries take the appearances of others very seriously.KoS 26 It is believed to give a faery ones own name, may give the faery the power over the person.KOS, 55 Woodland faeries *Ahi'aorina Culatha *Quilli'ehennan *Iiliian *Elioesii *Elkrider *Eleni'iulena Behind the scenes In the Kingdom of Sorrow, the race are said to be faeries or faeryfolk (singular: 'faery'). Interestingly, the faeryfolk of the Old Wood are called "faeries" (spelled with an 'e'). There is a reference to Valanice growing up in a land with "fairies" (spelled with an 'i')KOS, 63. This is a nod to the Good Fairy in KQ2, which is spelled with an 'i'. It is also a nod to the fairies representing different races of fairies. It also a nod back to 'fairy' being more common name for the fairies of world of Daventry in general. In See No Weevil, the race is referred to as faeries as in Kingdom of Sorrow. The Cyclopedia specifies that they are "woodland faeries". In The Floating Castle, the race is referred to as the Fairie, and they are described as fairies (the common name in Daventry for the fairy races). References ] Category:See No Evil Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:The Floating Castle Category:Woodland faeries